Me too
by robinh
Summary: A one shot. Kono is going out with Malia, and learns a lesson that can change things.


**A/N: **I do not own anything you recognize. Do not own H5-0. If I would, everything would have looked differently.

Just a short one shot. Don't know where it came from. Not sure what I think about it. Hope you'll like it. I'll be writing a new multi-chapter fic soon, just waiting for some inspiration.

Please tell me what you think...

R.

* * *

It's a fucking miracle. She can hardly believe it, but she's actually going out with a friend on a weekday. Not only that, but she's actually going out with a _girl-friend_ on a weekday.

Ok, fine, it's Malia, which is more a sort of a relative than a regular girl friend, but she doesn't really have that many girl friends or... you know... any... so, there.

She's going with Malia who is a sweet, lovely girl, for drinks and a decent, thoughtful, and sophisticated conversation. The kind where you talk about your feelings, and analyze everyone's personality and behaviors to the smallest detail, and you actually have the option to use a relatively wide vocabulary, and express your emotions. You know, like you do when you're an adult, or... you know, when you're away from the three emotionally retarded and Neanderthal teammates you work with... so there! and there's nothing in the world they can do to prevent it.

Only they try. She can actually see how Steve is trying to force her to stay late, making up some stupid assignments, and takes a half an hour to stress, falsely, how urgent they all are. Danny is only looking at her with suspicion every time she gets off her seat, and follows her with his eyes, with a miserable expression. He looks at her accusingly, like he can't believe she's leaving him on his own. Which, mind you, she doesn't, honestly, because the whole fucking team is _still there_, _two hours after official working hours_, when they _don't even have a fucking case!_

Chin is the only one who is actually trying to help her get out in a reasonable time, but she can see his real motive from a mile. he only does it, so he can call her three hours later, and order her to bring his wife back home.

For crying out loud, these guys are so possessive, they practically think they own her. She spends all of her days at work with them, and most of her evenings and weekends too. If she only shows a hint of desire to part from them, even for a second, they freak out completely, like she's going to abandon them or something. They act like children, or... basically, they act like men, really.

()()()

When it's already six thirty she has enough of their shit. She goes to the lockers room and changes into her new and beautiful small little black dress. She arranges her hair in that special way she likes, on the top of her head, looking how her casual daily appearance transforms into a much more elegant and sophisticated one. Wow! she looks in the mirror and sees a real _woman_ standing there, looking back at her with a smile. She fixes her makeup a little bit, and adds shiny black stilettos, as a final touch. Perfect.

It's weird. She makes such a big fuss over her appearance for this evening, like she hasn't done for a long long while. She almost forgot how fun it is to dress up for _another women_. Let's face it, in this stage, after being surrounded by men all day long, it's a miracle she can still coordinate her colors correctly. Not that they'll notice. Hell, half the time they couldn't say what she wears, to save their lives. It's very post modernistic, and liberating and stuff, and she will be the first to admit she can't really run and shoot in high heels, or a dress, but fuck, it's nice to remember what kind of outfits, she can actually pull off.

()()()

She knocks on Steve's door, and stands in the doorway waiting for him to raise his eyes from the computer screen in front of him.

"I'm off." she tells him when he looks up and just stares at her, moving his eyes all over her body. Yeah, did she forget to mention? it's quite fun to dress up for _men_ too...

"Oh, right" he says, getting back to his senses "you're going out with Malia tonight." Yeah sure, like he could have forgotten. She drilled a hole in his brain talking about her night out, nonstop, for the last two weeks. Fuck, he was physically trying to prevent it from happening in semi-concealed and unsophisticated ways, for the last _three days_!

"Yup!" she says, shaking her head at his poor attempt to still get a hold of her, not letting him ruin her good mood "We're going out, and we're going to have fun."

"Fine" he says, with some not so hidden resentment. She just smiles, and turns around to walk towards the exit. "Just don't have _too much_ fun..." she hears him calling behind her.

She doesn't even bother saying goodbye to Chin, he will probably start giving her instructions, and a curfew hour to be back home. She sends Danny a mischievous look, blowing kisses in the air towards him, and runs out.

()()()

It takes only two shots of Tequila to get rid of the serious, self contained, highly esteemed oncologist Malia, and revile the carefree, funny and joyful one. The girl is always so level headed and quiet, no wonder that she's married to Chin, practically the most severe and serious person on the island, possibly the world. Hell, sometimes she imagines them sitting in their living room, looking at each other seriously, and discussing global warming or the political climate in eastern Europe while sipping herbal tea. Fortunately, Malia has the most useless liver too, because she gets drunk practically from _smelling_ the booze. It's a really good quality of hers, if you ask Kono.

They sit on the stools at the bar, drinking and laughing, and Malia shamelessly flirts with the bartender, and with two cute guys on the other side. Yeah, apparently this is _this kind of bar_... parallel bars, mirrors and all. Fuck, Chin is going to kill her... you know... after he skins her alive, and come after the rest of her immediate family. That is, if Steve won't stop him, which he probably wouldn't, seeing that she, is currently flirting shamelessly, too...

()()()

They get hungry, soon after, and they move to one of the tables in the corner, with their drinks, to wait for their food. It looks like Malia is wobbling dangerously, and she spills some of the drink she is holding, so they really have no other choice but to have another round. The minute they sit, they start talking, and it's good, and elaborated, and opened and sincere, when Malia tells her for the first time, how she felt when she banned her from her life, a few years ago, it's getting much too sincere than to be desired... Yeah... girls talk can actually be a drag...

"The thing is that I didn't even leave him" Malia says thoughtfully, and there's a strength in her voice, that is a contradiction to the slightly slurred speech she has.

"He wanted to protect you" Kono has that automatic response to protect her cousin.

"I know. It was very gallant of him. He made all his family and friends hate me, and you stopped talking to me too, because you thought I've forsaken him."

"I didn't..."

"You told me, if you'll see me near him again, you'll put a bullet in my head..."

"I was a bit upset at the time" she grumbles.

"It was sweet of you" Malia says, sipping from her wine. It doesn't sound so sweet when she thinks about it. Malia is probably much more drunk that she looks. "In a way, I was happy he still had you for support. When you told me not to talk to him anymore, at least I knew you cared about him."

"I'm sorry..." she says, cringing in embarrassment, and she takes another sip from her wine, realizing this conversation could actually be worse if they weren't drunk. "I knew how much he loved you. I just didn't want him to get hurt more than he already was. I didn't know that he was the one to... he completely lost his mind, letting you go."

"That's love for you" Malia laughs "it makes the most solid, balanced person act like crazy."

"It's a miracle you took him back" Kono smiles at her.

"I told you. Love. It makes you do crazy things."

"I don't think he ever stopped... loving you, I mean..."

"Of course he didn't. We talked about it, and he told me everything he felt." Malia smiles when their food comes to the table "Oh, here comes the steak!"

()()()

They eat in silence, and the way Malia is enjoying every bite, is so sweet. She smiles and laughs all the time. It's not even awkward, after they've opened that big can of worms from their past, because Malia is so forgiving, and lovely about it. She can understand completely how Chin fell in love with her, over his head.

"What about you, Kono?" Malia asks suddenly.

"What about me?" she asks in surprise.

"Love..." Malia smiles "what about you and love?"

"I don't know..." Kono mumbles, blushing to her ears, and concentrating on her plate, avoiding Malia's eyes.

"There is something..." Malia smiles "I can tell..."

"I have nothing" she insists "nothing serious anyway."

"Can we talk about the _unserious_ thing that you have, then? come on, spill the beans, you know that you want to..."

"It's just a guy" she blushes "we're kind of seeing each other for a while now, but... I don't know."

"You don't know?" Malia asks in confusion "what don't you know?"

"I don't know where it's going..."

"Well" Malia leans back, and holds her wine glass in her hand "where do you want it to go?"

She looks at Malia's eyes, serious for a minute, and tries to figure out the answer. Where indeed? it's all still new, and their relationship are not exactly easy with her working in Five 0, and him... well. But when she sat there and listened to Malia, and when she looks at the way she and Chin found each other and held each other with their strong bond of love, she knows exactly what she wants.

"All the way" she says to Malia "I want it to go all the way. But..."

"Just tell him" Malia says, gulping the rest of her wine.

"It's not that simple. We can never talk about this kind of things. We're not so good at it..."

"Just tell him what you feel. It's pretty simple. It takes one sentence, when you think about it."

"I don't know" she shrugs, sipping from her wine and looking sheepishly at Malia's smiling eyes "I don't know if he feels the same. He's... it's complicated."

"Just tell him" she says again, and stands dizzily, to go to the bathroom "after you'll tell him everything will change. You'll see..."

()()()

It's when they finish their date, and go outside to the warm night, when they stand there and smile to the group of young men that stand at the entrance, whistling at them and shouting for them to come back inside, that she realizes something strange.

"You never asked me" she says to Malia with a questioning look "you never asked me who he is..."

She only smiles, as she raises her hand to a cab, and pushes Kono inside it when it's there, and she still smiles when they drive to Malia and Chin's house in silence. When they get there, Malia is getting out and closes the door behind her.

"I don't have to ask" Malia tells her through the cab's window, shaking her head in amusement "but don't worry. I won't tell Chin, until you are ready." there's no way she knows, Kono thinks to herself, they were so careful, and quiet about it... but when Malia tells the driver the right address, she realizes, they probably weren't.

()()()

The cab drops her off at his home. She makes her way slowly up the stairs, not even bothered to turn on the lights. When she gets to the bedroom, she sees him slumped on his stomach, half naked, with the moonlight shining on his beautiful body. She takes off her shoes, and drops the black dress on the floor, and lets her hair down, as she walks silently, only in her panties, to the bed. She lies on her back beside him, and he turns his head towards her, and puts his arm around her waist.

"Did you have fun?" he asks, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Yes." she smiles, looking at him. She watches his beautiful face, his eyes are closed, and his breaths regular, and deep.

"I love you, Steve McGarrett" she whispers and kisses his tattooed shoulder that is right next to her. He's deep in sleep when she says it, and after a few seconds, she falls asleep too.

()()()

They have a new case in the morning. When she walks carefully to the kitchen, she finds him already on the phone with Danny, listening to the details, and giving initial instructions. He hands her a cup of coffee, and smiles at her grateful expression.

"Are you completely hangover?" he asks when he's off the phone "because we really need to go, and I told Chin I was picking you up, and we'll see them there."

"I'm fine" she grumbles "can I borrow your shades...?"

"All yours" he smiles brightly "let's go, party girl..."

()()()

They get to the crime scene, and he parks the truck behind the HPD lines. When they get off it, and prepare to go to work, he suddenly holds her arm, and makes her turn towards him.

"You know, Kono..." he says quietly, looking behind her at their teammates, who are already working with the other teams "you know... me too. Very much..." she looks at him in shock, from behind his shades, and he looks back for a second, watching her face. "Yeah." he says decisively "Just wanted to make it clear."

She can only watch his retreating back, as he walks straight towards Chin and Danny.


End file.
